


Oyacyir

by kristsune



Series: Oyacyir verse [1]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Cody is a good commander, Loudmouth will do all he can to help hold him together, M/M, Multi, Pain, Rabble is Not Well, angst angst agnst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 17:18:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10701558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristsune/pseuds/kristsune
Summary: Rabble loses Mischief and Ruckus. He goes to the only one left that he trusts implicitly.





	Oyacyir

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Starofwinter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starofwinter/gifts).



> [Jesse](http://thebisexualmandalorian.tumblr.com/) and I were discussing the possibility of the opposite of the [Quiet au](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9341543) This happened. There might be more of this, at some point.  
> The start of the Oyacyir Verse.

Loudmouth turned at the sound of undergrowth snapping to his left. There was a low risk of attack, so he was on patrol alone. 

A small, broken voice could just be heard from the woods, “Loudmouth?”

No. It couldn’t be. “Rabble?”

Sure enough Rabble emerged from behind the trees. Except he looked nothing like Rabble usually did. Rabble was never the most fastidious of brothers, but he took care of himself. The vod in front of him now looked  _ terrible _ . There were dark circles under his eyes, his hair was in complete disarray, and there was still splatters of something - whether blood, or mud, Loudmouth couldn’t tell in the low light- still on his neck and face. 

Loudmouth rushed over, “Rabble, what happened? Are you okay? Where are Mischief and Ruckus?” 

A broken sob escaped Rabble. “They’re  _ gone _ , Lud’ika.” 

Loudmouth’s stomach bottomed out.  _ No _ . It couldn’t be true. “What do you mean, they’re gone?”

A low keening escaped Rabble, “They’re dead Lud’ika.  _ I couldn’t save them _ .”

Loudmouth was able to catch Rabble before he fell to his knees. Rabble had always been small, but he felt  _ light _ .

He set Rabble down, and sat with him, Rabble instinctively curling into his chest. He wasn’t crying, but he was breathing deeply, like he was trying to get himself under control, and not having an easy time of it. 

Loudmouth ran his hand through Rabble’s hair, who leaned into it like he was starving for touch. “When did this happen?”

“I - I don’t remember.” He answered between breaths. 

Kriff, that could mean this could have happened anywhere from a few days to few months ago. “That’s okay, Rab’ika. Can you tell me what went wrong? If not, that’s okay. I just want to help.”

Rabble was still having a difficult time breathing, but managed, “We- We were ambushed. I was too far away. I couldn’t  _ help _ .” That last word sounded like it was ripped right out of his chest.

“Shh- it’s okay. Let’s get you out of here. Where is your ship?” Loudmouth started to get up.

“ _ Please don’t leave me. _ ” Rabble sounded so desperate. Like if Loudmouth left he wouldn’t be able to continue on.

If Loudmouth’s heart wasn’t already breaking for Rabble, that would have done so right there. 

He placed his hand on Rabble’s cheek, “ _ Never _ Rab’ika. I won’t leave you.” He paused for a moment. “I do need to get a message to the Commander though, I can’t just leave Cody in a lurch like that.”  

“There’s a comm system in the ship.” Rabble had started shivering. Rather than letting him try and walk, he lifted him to his chest easily. 

“Let’s go.”

\-------

Cody was sitting at his makeshift desk in the command tent, when he heard his personal comm signal. It was a recorded message, not live, which read: “Commander Cody. I am sorry to have to do this, but I will be leaving you and the GAR. A mutual ARC lost his two close brothers, and is in a bad way. We are leaving together to sort things out. I’m sorry if this causes you any trouble. It was an honor serving with you.”

Cody smiled sadly as he deleted the message, and any leftover trace of it. Then discretely added Loudmouth to the list of KIA from the last campaign. He would be missed, but he understood what needed to be done.

\-------

The first thing Loudmouth did once they were safely in hyperspace was get Rabble out of the clothes he had been in - for who knows how long - and cleaned up. 

Rabble did not look any better, than when he had been fully clothed. Loudmouth could count his ribs, and he had numerous bruises that looked suspiciously self inflicted. He was afraid to ask what they were from, so... he just didn’t.

Luckily Rabble was small enough to fit sitting down in their ‘fresher. He stayed quiet while Loudmouth bathed him. Sometimes, he would whimper at the skin on skin contact, and lean into it when Loudmouth lengthened the touch.

Loudmouth toweled Rabble off and went looking for clothes for him. “Mischief’s sweater please.” Rabble said quietly. Loudmouth forgot that they had a small supply of civvie clothes for undercover missions. When Rabble put the sweater on, he could completely understand the reasoning. It was extremely large on Rabble, but also looked soft and comforting, which is probably exactly why Mischief had it. 

Loudmouth sat down on the bunk, leaning back against the wall, while Rabble curled up against him as he pulled the sweater up and over his nose, and inhaled deeply. 

They sat there quietly for an indeterminate amount of time. Loudmouth had just started feeling like he was going to doze off when Rabble started to speak quietly, slightly muffled by the sweater.

“I was up in my sniper’s nest, keeping an eye on Mischief and Ruckus, when they were ambushed. Whether it was Seppies or just mercs, I couldn’t tell. I shot down as many as I could but there were _ so many _ of them. I watched Ruckus go down using one of his small explosives to take as many men down with him as he could, to try and let Mischief escape, but it wasn’t enough.” Rabble was breathing heavy again, stammering, trying to get the words out. Loudmouth held him a little tighter.

“Then Mischief looked at me, looked right through my scope at me, and…” Rabble did break down then, harsh unrelenting sobs. He held onto Loudmouth’s blacks so tightly, he absently wondered if Rabble would rip them. It was all Loudmouth could do but rub his back, and rock him gently, allowing Rabble to get it out. 

After some time, the tears slowed, and Rabble took a deep shaky breath, “He looked at me and said, ‘oyacyir.’” 

Live. Yes, Mischief _would_ tell him that.

“After the enemy cleared out, I managed to make it down to them. They - They were already gone. I managed to make a pyre around them with the surrounding brush. It didn’t feel like enough, but there wasn’t much more I could do on my own.” 

The thought of Rabble, setting up a pyre, standing vigil,  _ alone _ , broke his heart. So he did the only thing he could think of.

“Ni su’cuyi, gar kyr’adyc, ni partayli, gar darasuum.”

Rabble whimpered, but quietly said, “Ruckus, bal Mischief.”

There didn’t really seem to be anything to be said after that, so ran his hand through Rabble’s hair and kissed the top of his head. 

They eventually fell asleep like that, Loudmouth protectively curled around Rabble. He was pretty sure this was the first actual sleep Rabble had gotten since Mischief and Ruckus died.   
  
As Loudmouth was falling asleep, he thought that he might not be able to heal Rabble, but maybe, he could at least hold the pieces together. He owed Mischief and Ruckus that, at the very least. 

**Author's Note:**

> Ni su’cuyi, gar kyr’adyc, ni partayli, gar darasuum. - Daily remembrance of those passed on *I'm still alive, but you are dead. I remember you, so you are eternal.* Followed by repetition of loved ones' names.


End file.
